


First

by justanotherpipedream



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Steve and Tony don't always remember their 'firsts'.





	First

Tony can’t remember their first date. **  
**

Not because he doesn’t want to, but because he and Steve genuinely can’t figure out when it was that their friendship became something more. Fury assigned them ‘team building’ missions after Academy classes to boost their teamwork, and soon it was pretty normal to see Steve and Tony hanging out together around campus.

Whether it was Steve teaching Tony how to do the Charleston at Club A, Tony trying to figure out Steve’s favourite type of cheese, or even just seeing them hang out at the blasting range, the rest of the students found it weirder when they weren’t hanging out together.

It was almost scary how natural it was falling into a relationship. Then again, for Tony, it would be scarier facing the world without Steve by his side.

* * *

Steve can’t remember their first kiss.

He does know that it was right after one of Jan’s parties, after one too many cups of mulled cider. He remembers how Tony’s eyes lit up, much like the twinkling lights that Jan draped everywhere, how his entire face beamed when Steve walked over.

Steve can’t remember their first kiss, but he remembers how they quickly blurred into their second, then their third…

Steve will always remember the lingering taste of apples, hours later.

* * *

When Tony and Steve get asked about it,, about their lack of ‘firsts’ that they remember, they shrug it off. Although Steve and Tony can’t remember a lot of their firsts like, their first kiss, their first date, or even a real first anniversary, they celebrate a lot of other ‘firsts’ together.

The first time Steve made Tony a perfect cup of coffee that made him speechless.

The first time Tony took Steve flying above Stark Tower.

The first ‘I love you, please don’t die’ speeches exchanged’ after a hard battle.

They might not remember all their first times, but they’ll always look forward to the ‘next’.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com)


End file.
